Just A Misunderstanding
by yuki san1
Summary: Today was Sasukra's 14th birthday, everyone showed up but the very person she wanted to see...As Saukra look's for Sasuke in the woods, she hears rustling in the bush and checks it out.
1. Default Chapter

(Ok, now I know that some of you might have the feeling that you want to kill me… Heh. Anyways, I know you guys like this story very much, so in a favor to you faithful readers, I'm going to re-write this story. And along with a lot of changes to the original chapters that are up currently. Hope you like the new and improved… Just A Misunderstanding.)

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura whispered as she walked through the small forest that was around her parent's house. Today had been her 13th birthday, with a party celebration and all. But the only one person she really wanted to come hadn't shown or even called. Why he didn't come, she only had a vague idea in which she certainly hoped wasn't the case.

Sakura was half tempted to knock on Sasuke's door and asked why he hadn't called to tell her that he couldn't make it, even if he was lying and probably training or something to the likes of it. But she knew he wouldn't even open the door, he would simply ignore her as he did everyone but Kakashi and Naruto.

Was he… _gay?_

Sakura certainly hoped not, but as such would be her luck, seeing as she had none when it came to Sasuke, her crush. Maybe it was because he just hadn't matured in that area, in physical attraction. Boy wouldn't he be pissed if he knew that Naruto had matured in that department, if that was indeed the case. But then again, Naruto was also immature and a big pervert.

So here she was, walking around a forest that seemed to lead to everything in Konoha except to the clothing department, and that was further down the other way. Sakura peered through the dark leaves of the old oak and mahogany trees and spotted a crescent moon hanging in the sky just barely visible, being almost completely hidden by dark massive clouds that meant it was going to rain very soon.

"Pretty…" Sakura admired and thought that the scene above her could possible be viewed as a romantic one if you found a nice clearing. But it was only romantic if there was someone to share it with, which Sakura had none.

'_Snkch'_

Something to her far right snapped in the silence that was the forest. Sakura changed her direction to investigate what had disturbed the forests natural silence. Sakura didn't get far before she saw two dark silhouettes close to each other.

Who were they and what were they doing in the middle of the night when a storm was about to begin?

She didn't know, but she moved in closer to get a better look. It was basically an easy task, but the only thing that was blocking her view of the couple, who she now realized where kissing, was a very thick thorn bush. And then came the cold chilling rain. It was bone chilling even though it wasn't exactly a downpour. But apparently, the two people didn't seem to mind either.

Sakura tried gently to move the offending bush to allow her access of to see the couple's faces and not just an unclear version of who they where. But it was an unbeatable feat, so without being gentle at all, she took a kunai and sawed away a tiny portion of thorn bush. And what she saw shocked her.

Ino…

And Sasuke… kissing!

"H-how?" Sakura gasped, and stood up noiselessly. But unfortunately, with her sudden spring upward, the thorn bush had its evil revenge for being moved and cut from it's natural position. A long cut was made by a single thorn right above her right eye, along with several other additional wounds made by the thorns, some just barely grazing soaked flesh, and others dug deeply into skin, tearing and leaving a bloody trail.

But Sakura didn't feel any pain whatsoever, she was just numbly aware that she couldn't feel anything at all. Not one single emotion could be felt, which was strangely surprising. And then with a sudden sickening feeling, Sakura's heart lurched hard. And it hurt, a lot.

Having being able to finally turn away from the love scene she felt she had been intruding upon, Sakura spun on her heel faster than she thought capable. So fast in fact, that force and gravity made her wet long hair smack right into her face, stinging on impact.

'_Snkch' _

The sound of a twig snapping that was under Sakura's foot seemed to echo throughout the trees, where silence had been once almost eerie. Just her luck really, that she would be heard and then make fun of her for being caught spying. Just typical! And the non-stop rain didn't make it any better, she thought bitterly. Quickly gathering charka into Sakura's feet, she dashed off ignoring everything around her.

She just _had_ to get away fast.

Sakura was almost in the safety distance of her house when someone roughly seized her arm from her high speed dash, and thus ceasing her ability to run away from the horrors she had seen only moments before. Not knowing exactly who had grabbed her arm, she took a kunai out of her kunai pouch that rested on her leg and swung with all her might at her would-be-attacker.

"Hey!" a gruff voice yelled before ducking away from Sakura's fury swipe, and efficiently let go of her arm.

Sakura then noticed that the person who had grabbed her arm was none other than Sasuke. Oh, how she really didn't want to see him at this moment of betrayal. Sakura scoffed at that thought, Sasuke didn't betray her, for Sasuke and herself were never together to begin with. But then again, she just couldn't help what she felt.

Well, not wanting to appear any weaker than she probably already looked right now, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction that he had hurt her so deeply. Sakura was going to play it cool even thought she was already freezing she briefly wondered if her hair had became frozen.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" she exclaimed with a bright smile even though it felt crooked to her.

"Sakura?" Sasuke's voice seemed unsure, for what, Sakura couldn't figure out nor did she have any desire to do so at that exact moment.

"Sasuke-kun, couldn't this wait till tomorrow? It's raining and freezing out here!" Sakura questioned cheerfully, shrugging while moving her arms as if to show him that it was raining outside for the first time.

Sasuke seemed to look Sakura up an down, debating to question whether she was ok or not, because he knew she had seen Ino kiss him. But she had it all wrong, she kissed him, and truthfully, shocked the hell out of him. But after seeing Sakura's face still happy, he thought that maybe she was ok, but deep down he knew better.

"Aa." He nodded and then turned away slowly, just incase he thought of something else to say.

Sakura turned around also, not bothering to look back at Sasuke's reseeding from. And once inside her house she sneaked into the living room, which was right next to the front door. Sakura hated that the family room was by the only exit in the entire house, except her bedroom window. Whenever she decided to sneak out, her dad would usually wait on the couch so he could lecture her when she walked through the door.

But nobody was waiting for her on the old red couch. But there was a note sitting upright on the pillow facing the door.

'Dear Sakura,

Your father and I don't appreciate you sneaking off right after your party young lady, but your father convinced me that it was ok every once in a while to just get away and to collect your thoughts. Remember that mission we were supposed to go on? And how it was supposed to be three weeks? Well the situation seems to be more critical than Hokage-sama had originally thought; we'll be gone for the least, two months. Sorry honey, we love you.

Love,

Mom and Dad'

Sakura sighed; they were _always_ leaving her to go on missions. And she was always alone too. And right now she didn't particularly want to be alone, with her emotions and bad thoughts in her head.

Now had Sakura's mother had known that she was having these types of problems, she would have done something to make Sakura feel better, but no one was here.

And then, for the first time that whole day, Sakura cried. After locking the door, she collapsed on her father's favorite couch and covered up with a blanket to keep her from getting hypothermia even thought she was still wearing wet clothes, it lessened her chances of getting it.

And that's how she fell asleep, crying. But with the promise of tomorrow would be different.

"Everything will change."

(Hoped ya'll liked it! Please review and let me know what you thought about the rewritten version!)

- - - - - -

(I'm still going to keep the original version attached to these remade ones so that if you want, you can compare.)

"Oh Susuke-kun, where are you?" Sakura desperately asked, looking all over for her beloved Susuke-kun.

Today was Sakura's 13th birthday everyone had left the party that her parents had thrown. She ran through the forest, and jumped through the trees. Sakura was determined to get Sasuke to go out with her tonight, she somehow felt lucky.

There was a rustling to Sakura's right. Thinking that it could have been anything dangerous, she ducked down. The rustling still continued, so Sakura doubted that there was anything dangerous in the forest this time of night. She almost could see, but there was a stupid bush in her way. She pushed the bush away.

The bad thing, she discovered that the bush was a thorn bush; which had cut her arms and hands. 'Stupid thorn bush!' Sakura thought, while inner Sakura thought, 'DAMN YOU THORN BUSH! DIE!'.

Sakura's body went numb at the sight in front of her. There, in the clearing was Sasuke and. . . and. . . . INO? And that's not what made Sakura's eyes water, it was that Sasuke's and Ino's lips were touching. And they're tight embrace.

"Sa. . . . suke?" Sakura whispered lightly enough that Sasuke and Ino both heard her.

Sasuke quickly broke the kiss. And Sakura quickly stood up, not bothering to acknowledge the cuts from the thorn bush, or the blood that gushed from her violent spring upwards. Sasuke looked as if he wanted to say something. But. . .

"Hahahahaha! I got to kiss Sasuke-kun and you didn't you stupid big forehead girl!" Ino stuck out her tongue.

Sakura forced a smile, " Ahaha. . . I guess you're right." Sakura walked backwards and away from their sight.

Sasuke looked back at Ino and ran off, leaving Ino alone.

Sakura walked through the forest, she could barely see do to the fact that her eyes were watered, and that her tears streaked down her cheek. Sakura's mind was numb and hurt, but inner Sakura had something different than a numbed mind. 'WHY INO OVER ME!' inner Sakura broke into tears and collapsed onto the ground, or to her what resembled ground.

It was so hard to see, that she didn't even the ditch in the main dirt path leading towards her house. She fell wit a light 'thump'. Sakura, now angry at everything, whipped her tears away. But the redness was proof that she had been crying. There, once again was a rustling noise behind her. Instantly Sakura was up on her feet with a kunai in one hand. Her facial expression went from attacking mode to blank.

"S-Sakura. . . I didn't. . .You got to believe me. . ." Sasuke said trying to explain, his voice held little nervousness, but it was still there.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile. Outwardly she was smiling, but inwardly she was screaming for him to go away and that'd he'd only make it worse.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked bewildered. Just a moment ago she was tearing up and now she was smiling at him? Could she really be okay after what she saw? Hn, knowing her, probably not.

"Yes Sasuke-kun? What? It's getting kinda late and all, I should get going." Sakura looked at Sasuke; he was trying to read her face again. To see what she was thinking, as she looked at him, she avoided eye contact, because eyes were the gateway to your soul and to your inner feelings. And she didn't want him to see her most inner feelings.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke inquired not noticing that she wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Yes Sasuke-kun! I've never been better!" Sakura answered with absolute happiness in her voice. 'And never been hurting so much!' Sakura thought sadly. The place were her heart was ached so bad, it took all of her strength not to put her hand there and try to ease the pain.

Sasuke looked at her questionably, but didn't press further on the subject. Sakura smiled at him again, and turned her back towards him; and started to walk to her house. Sasuke noted that she didn't ask him to walk her home tonight, she did every night in the past. Sasuke confirmed only one thing, Sakura was acting strangely.

When Sakura reached her home, she found it empty. And spotless, there was a note on the table nearest her. Sakura's eyes read over each letter carefully.

' Dear Sakura,

Sorry, we were sent out on a mission, and. . . It may take longer than expected, about 2 months. I know it seems like a lot, but we will hurry back home as soon as we can!

Love,  
Your Mother and Father  
P.S. Happy birthday!'

The note was finished. 'Mom must have written it while Dad packed their things.' Sakura thought. A question formed in her head. How long had she been gone? She shook her head. Everyone was gone and was at home. The only bad thing was, Sakura wanted someone to comfort her. To tell her that everything would be okay. Or that there were more fish in the sea. But no one was here.

(AN: Sorry if everybody seems OOC! I'm trying not to make them TO OOC)

Sakura sighed heavily, her parents promised that they didn't have any missions today. But they were always on missions. "I'm all alone." Sakura whispered as she walked upstairs to her room. She exhaled as she flopped down on her bed and instantly fell a sleep.

'Tomorrow', she thought before she was completely a sleep, 'Everything will change', and drifted to sleep.


	2. Recovering pain and training

(AN: Thanks SO much for ALL the wonderful reviews! IT almost made me cry! *hugs all reviewers*  
  
Disclaimer: I D-O-N-T O-W-N N-A-R-U-T-O!!!!!!!!!! *sniffles* and probably never will. On with the story!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun rose through the sky and unfortunately, through Sakura's blinds. Sakura groggily opened her eyes, and turn towards her alarm clock, and it said 9:35. Good thing she woke up now, considering that Kakashi sensei wanted us to meet in the forest at 10:00. She had no clue why he had wanted them to come out so early; he probably wouldn't be there until 12 or something.  
  
Sakura got up and steadily walked over to her closet full of clothes. Memories from the previous night flowed through her mind, the pain ebbing away in her heart. Sakura brought a shaking hand up to her chest, and clenched the material in her hand, hoping to ease the pain. But it was futile, the pain, as it seemed, was never going to disappear.  
  
Her eyes traveled from one side to the other of her closet. All of her clothes were hung up on a hanger. Sakura felt sick, lots of spring and summer colors were stored in there. And then, there were her ninja outfits. The red dress, no, she decided, she would not wear that today. And then something dark caught her eye.  
  
It was one of her ninja outfits, but her mother had washed it with the dark loads. And since this fabric had to be washed separately, the black of her mother's sweater and her father's black jeans, the die from them leaked through and stained her clothes, causing it to be black. Sakura smirked, 'Good thing mother had insisted that she keep it, or I might have been forced to wear one of my red dresses.' Sakura inwardly shivered.  
  
Sakura left her dirty clothes lying on the floor, and changed into her black outfit. She wore her black dress, with dark blue shorts underneath instead of the green ones before. Her eye trailed towards her alarm clock, it read 9:45. Sakura walked over to her bathroom mirror, and gazed at her reflection. There was a cut above her eye; it was deep, and still bleeding. Although it had stopped, all the movement must have re-opened the wound.  
  
"Hmf, beautiful Sakura isn't who she used to be. And that's how I like it." Sakura's voice held certain malice to it, and yet it was bittersweet. And with that, she bolted out the door, running to get to her destination, and to run off the remaining pain that was with her heart.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At the meeting spot *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Naruto, surprisingly, had been the first to arrive. No matter, Sakura thought, things are different now. Her childhood heart had been crushed, smothered, and stomped on. . . And she felt that the pain was better than the undying love that she had felt for the Uchiha boy.  
  
"O-hay Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed in an excited voice, smiling like an idiot, but smiling none the less. Sakura felt envy wash over her, every time she attempted to smile, it would come out a smirk instead, ever since last night.  
  
"Hi. Naruto." Naruto seemed to notice the coldness in her voice, but he was happy that she had at least greeted him.  
  
"Are you okay Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, acknowledging the cut above her right eye.  
  
"Yes, just got nicked by a thorn bush."  
  
"You should be more careful then."  
  
"Yes, I should be shouldn't I?" Sakura's voice rang through the air as Sasuke approached them quietly, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
And just as Sasuke didn't get a hello, he just sat down on a near by log, wait, he recognize this place. It was were Ino had. . . kissed him last night, and Sakura saw. He looked over at Sakura, there was a cut above her right eye. As the little blood trailed down her face, it looked like she was crying, only it was the blood from above her eye.  
  
"Hi Sasuke." Naruto's voice held a few hints of sarcasm, but he was saying hi to the ice basterd because he was happy that Sakura had said hi to him.  
  
Sasuke looked over at Sasuke and gave him a firm nod, the closest thing to a hello that he would ever get that day. Sasuke felt that he was being watched, he stole a glance at Sakura. And she was. . . Looking at him but her gaze was. . . emotionless, but deep within her iris held a deep pain mixed with hate. Hate. . . for him.  
  
It could have been hours or even minutes when Kakashi ad arrived, Sakura didn't know.  
  
"Your late again!!!" Naruto seethed, but was a little surprised when Sakura didn't say it when he did. A little disappointed Naruto was, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. You see I was on my way here, truly I was when-"  
  
"Save it Sensei, I don't care, let's just train."  
  
Now Kakashi might have expected something cold from Sasuke or even Naruto when he was having a bad day. But he had never expected to hear that come out of Sakura. So in other words, he was surprised to say the least, but acting like his role, didn't show it.  
  
Naruto shivered, and didn't bother to try and stop it. All the warmth of the field had been sucked away with Sakura's statement. And that puzzled him greatly.  
  
"Alright Sakura, today we with be practicing how to preserve our strength while under semi critical condition. And how we do that is by lifting those logs over there. And then, making our way to the same destination." Kakashi explained, while pointing behind him. Where large logs were buried underneath each other's massive wait.  
  
Everyone but Kakashi went over to the pile of logs. And to Naruto's dismay, had names on them. Naruto, written in perfect kanji, was carved into the log on top, and Sasuke's carved name was on the one under him. And Sakura's the one under his.  
  
"Now, pick up your special selected log, you can carry it however you want, but is not allowed to be drug on the ground." Kakashi made an emphasis on the single word 'not'.  
  
Naruto was practically hugging his log. Sasuke decided that he should support his log behind his neck and having his arms over the log to balance it. and Sakura. . . put hers directly over her right shoulder with two arms supporting it.  
  
"Uh, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.  
  
"Yes Sensei?"  
  
"It may be easier to put it-"  
  
"No thank you Sensei, this is just fine thank you." Sakura grunted out frustrated that her teacher didn't have enough confidence in her choice of her log carrying position. 'I'll show them. . . Everything is different now.' Sakura thought as they started to walk forward, they would do this until Kakashi felt that they had reached their destination.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. . . Thank you for reading! It's my pleasure to make you happy when you make ME happy when you review! Sorry if this chapter seems short to all of you people who LOVE to spend about and hour just to read one chapter! Anywayz, REVIEW PLEASE!! Oh never mind, me to. . . . Sleepy to care * falls a sleep on the key 'z'* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz *drools a little*  
  
Ja Ne! ^_____^ 


	3. log carrying and a weird dream

(AN: Hello! Thanks for all the reviews! It really made me feel A LOT better! Thank you so MUCH for all you people who told me what I need to work on, like one person, I'm too damn lazy to write the name, told me Sasuke is too caring! Thank all you other people who said it was good and all, I LOVE you guys!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, would I write this fanfiction? Yes, but that's besides the point! I don't! The point is, to read this chapter and review it! )  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakashi walked straight, and every now and then making sharp turns to test his students' adaptability to his new route. He cast a concerned glance at the pink haird shinobe. Yes, he was a little concerned for Sakura; she seemed to act strangely so far that day. Since he arrived, her facial expression was either blank, or she had none. Now it occurred to him that he has paying a little more attention on her but he convinced himself that it was his duty as a Jounin teacher to notice such strange things in his student's attitude.  
  
A sweat drop trailed down Naruto's determined brow. The log was heavy, and thick. He was having problems with carrying his log. It strained the muscles in his arms and the ones in his hands. The bark on it was rubbing against his bare hands; he would probably have splinters in his hands by the time that they stop.  
  
It had been nearly thirty minutes of trudging through the forest when Kakashi had decided that they had completed the task of conserving their strength under semi critical conditions. And it had been raining for about ten minutes now.  
  
"Ah. . . I'm pooped!" Naruto panted when he dropped his log when they had been told that they were on break.  
  
"Be quiet dobe, the sound of your voice is hurting my ears along with the heavy rain," Sasuke smirked when his other male companion growled out.  
  
"Come one, don't fight boys, we have to carry the logs all the way back to your homes. . . So in other words, you will need all of your strength." Kakashi's visible eye closed happily.  
  
"You just got lucky Sasuke, I would have kicked your butt any ways." Naruto grumbled.  
  
"Svf, as if." Sasuke turned his back to him.  
  
Sakura's log hadn't moved an inch from her right shoulder. 'Since Kakashi's breaks are few and short, I might as well just not put the log down. It would cause me more trouble than it's worth' Sakura thought as she held her log.  
  
"Ne. . .Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes Naruto?"  
  
"Why don't you put your log down?" Naruto's curious gaze was directed towards the log on her shoulder.  
  
"Because we will start walking again within the next few minutes." Sakura stated imply.  
  
"But, wouldn't you like to rest your shoulder for those few minutes? I gladly would."  
  
"I don't. . . care. . . Why would you put the log down when you would just have to pick it back up? What's the point? It wastes less energy this way." Sakura said with less than a grunt.  
  
Sasuke stole a glance at Sakura, he felt stupid when he realized that Sakura's reasoning made sense, and when she figured it out first before him. That's when Sasuke noticed something on Sakura. There was a trickle of blood trailing down her shoulder, and she didn't even acknowledge it.  
  
Kakashi patted the young girl's head. "Excellent Sakura! Very good thinking, that will prove useful when you go out on the battle field." Kakashi stated. He was happy that she had figured out an easy way to save her strength.  
  
"Thank you Sensei, but there is no need for you to complement me." Sakura's answered with a blank face.  
  
"Well of course there is!" Kakashi exclaimed happily.  
  
"Alright class! Well, class of three I mean, pick up your logs and follow me!" Kakashi said and started to walk off again, leaving his two students to hurry up and pick up their log and hurry to catch up with their Sensei and Sakura.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~* When the training was over *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright kids! Time for you to carry your logs home, and don't even think about ditching it because you will need it for your training tomorrow at 12:30 a.m.!" And with that sudden statement finished, he left them with a 'poof' sound and disappeared.  
  
"Bye Sakura-chan! Bye Sasuke!" Naruto grumbled at saying good bye to Sasuke, but instead of saying some snide remark, just continued on his path home.  
  
Sasuke noticed again that the place they were in was the same as last night.  
  
"Bye Naruto." Sakura said, but Naruto still heard her.  
  
Sasuke turned towards Sakura, who started to walk the same dirt path that she had walked last night. Sasuke silently followed, and noticed something red on the rock. Looking closer he noticed it was blood, dried, but blood none the less.  
  
"Sakura?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone.  
  
"Yes Sasuke? Is there something you want to ask?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Did you know that is blood on your shoulder?"  
  
It took a few hesitant seconds before Sakura answered with a, "Yes."  
  
Sakura waited for a few good minutes before starting her way towards her house again.  
  
Sasuke wanted to tell her something, but dismissed the thought and walked up the path and went to his house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Sakura's house *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yes, Hello? May I peak to Hokage-Sama?" Sakura asked the person through her phone.  
  
"Yes, hold on please." Replied a female voice. A whole minute of silence went by.  
  
"Yes, hello, this is Hokage."  
  
"Hokage-Sama? This is Haruno Sakura, and I need to ask you a favor."  
  
"Sakura? Oh yah, what kind of favor?"  
  
"Could, could you train me?"  
  
"Is Kakashi not doing his job properly?"  
  
"Yes, he is. . . But could I have some special training from you? It's kinda like a girl thing. . ."  
  
"Oh alright, meet me at the edge of the forest tomorrow at 11:00 at night."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you later then."  
  
"See ya later."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone. She had done it. She had got the Hokage to train her specially. And she couldn't have been happier. Sakura looked at her clock; it said 8:55. 'Hmm. . . Enough time to take a bath.' Sakura then walked to her bathroom and undressed herself.  
  
When she was bare, Sakura looked at her right shoulder. It was still bleeding. The log that had been carrying that morning through the afternoon had rubbed against her shoulder for a lot more than an hour and it punctured her skin. It was pretty deep too.  
  
Sakura ran her hot bath water, while putting bath crystals in. When the water breached the mid way section of the bathtub, she stopped the faucet. She stepped in and then sank down slowly. When the hot water splashed on her open cut, it stung. It stung like hell.  
  
After Sakura was finished with her bath, she bandaged her wound, and then changed into some nightclothes and soon fell a sleep.  
  
(AN: From here on down until the author's notes will contain lime and lemon content. If you do not like that stuff, or your not allowed to read it, it's your choice. I'll tell you when the lime/lemon is done.)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* At Sasuke's house *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke was having a hard time breathing while he slept. He was having. . . an interesting dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sasuke's dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke was outside the house that was all too familiar to him. Sakura's house to be exact. Sasuke walked to her front door and knocked on it. Sakura opened the door.  
  
"Sasuke, what are you doing here? It's raining come in." Sakura's voice was bored like his is.  
  
Sasuke walked in, and he took off his shirt because it was soaking wet. And when Sakura finally realized that he had no shirt on, she blushed a royal red. And for a funny reason, Sasuke felt his pants grow tighter at the sight.  
  
"Sasuke? Is something wrong?" Sakura asked looking at his face.  
  
Sasuke didn't say anything but just walked over to Sakura. He grasped her shoulder and kissed her hard on the lips. His hand lowered towards her hip, the up to her breasts.  
  
"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura's face went red.  
  
Sakura backed away from him and into one of her so many walls. Sasuke smirked at that, his pants as tight as ever now. He pinned her against the wall to make sure that she wouldn't try to move again. He pressed his lower body into hers, letting her know exactly what he wanted.  
  
Sakura let out a low moan of pleasure. And her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
Sasuke picked Sakura up bridal style and carried her to her bed. And once he got there, he let go of Sakura and started to undress himself. He got everything off except his black boxers. He looked up and saw that Sakura had already disrobed herself. Sakura too his hand and lead him to the bed.  
  
Sakura pushed him so that she was straddling him. He was about to say something when a warm finger pressed on to his lips, Sakura's finger. And that shut him up. Sakura's extended finger trailed down over his hard chest and over his well developed six pack, then to right above his boxer line. With a sexy smirk that made his groin harden a little more, she slowly pulled off his boxers.  
  
Sasuke couldn't help but gasp as she pulled his boxers down all the way over his feet. Sakura licked her lips, and she gazed at him hungrily, which tuned him on even more. Sakura kissed him passionately and he opened his mouth and let his tongue devour hers. Sakura broke the kiss and trailed hot and wet kisses from his chest to right above his hardened manhood. Sasuke gasped and raised up slightly when she took his length into her mouth.  
  
In and out his hardened member did, in and out into Sakura's mouth. Her tongue ran over the tip of his head, and every where else. And it excited him very much.  
  
He was surprised with what Sakura was doing to him, and something felt as is it was going to explode in hi genital area.  
  
"S-S-Stop." Sasuke gasped as he grasped her hair and pulled her off of him. Sakura looked like she was hurt by his actions, and flipped her so that she was on the bottom. Sasuke stuck a finger into her, and pumped it in and out, and gradually put another finger to join the other. Sakura arched her back and she was breathing heavily. When she was ready, he licked his fingers and kissed her again.  
  
He positioned himself above her opening and he thrust into her. Sakura tried to scream but he stifled it with a kiss. When her tight opening adjusted to his throbbing member, he gently rocked his hips with hers, creating a slow rhythm of pleasure. Sasuke then started to thrust in and out of her with such a great speed, her headboards was bagging against the wall over and over. 'I'm her first. And she's my first, ironic' He thought, and his member begging to be released, he pushed as far as he could go, and she came when he came.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Sasuke's dream *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sasuke woke with a start. That dream had felt so real, and that practically scared him. And what scared him more, was that his bed sheets were covered in. . . cum. . . and that his member was hard. . .  
  
"Damn." Sasuke swore before he wadded up the sheets, and took a cold shower. Almost ice cold. But Sasuke's mind kept on traveling back to his disturbingly pleasurable dream.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(AN: Um. . . Sorry, I just felt like putting that lemon in here, it was my first lemon, and please tell me if it was good. Anywayz, if ya liked the chapter at all, or if you hentai's just liked the lemon, tell me in a review!  
  
Ja Ne! ^______^ 


End file.
